Weird, But Awsome Birthday!
by Hwang Energy
Summary: Tenten, si Boyish China Girl, berulang tahun. Tapi kok dia malah nangis waktu dapat hadiah dari temannya? Naruto dkk pun berubah jadi cewek? Hah, jadi cewek? / "Haiya, lu olang hepi birtdey a!" / "Aku... ingin dapat boneka!" / "Ohayou, Tenten-chan. Perkenalkan namaku Naruko. Ini Sasuka dan ini Nejimi!" / Otanjoubi Omedetou Gozaimasu, Tenten! :D


_Tek..._

_Tek..._

_Tek..._

_Kriiiiing._

Aku langsung mengambil ponselku begitu mendengar alarm berbunyi. Oh, sekarang sudah jam setengah tujuh pagi. Untung saja minggu ini kelas dimulai jam setengah delapan. Jadi aku tidak perlu terburu-buru dan bisa sarapan dengan tenang. Arigatou, Kami-sama!

Bola mata cokelatku pun beralih pada angka dan huruf kecil yang ada di bawah jam ponselku. Oh, sekarang bulan maret tanggal sembilan. Aku pun meletakan ponselku diatas meja kecil dekat tempat tidurku dan mendudukan badanku di ujung tempat tidurku.

Tunggu. Bulan **maret** tanggal **sembilan**?

Sepertinya kata-kata itu familiar sekali. Memangnya apa yang terjadi pada tanggal itu –atau lebih tepatnya hari ini? Seperti ada suatu hal penting yang aku lupakan.

_Ting!_

Aku menemukan jawabannya. Langsung saja aku menepuk jidatku. Ternyata hari ini adalah hari dimana seorang putri cantik berulang tahun.

_Dan putri cantik itu adalah aku._

* * *

_Dislaimer :_

_Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto_

_**Weird, but Awsome Birthday!**__ by Hwang Energy_

_The Cover by Hwang Energy_

_._

_._

_._

_This fanfiction is special for Tenten's Birthday. Otanjoubi Omedetou Gozaimasu, Tenten-chan!_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

"Ohayou gozaimasu!" sapaku pada semua orang yang kutemui. Tidak peduli apakah mereka menganggapku gila atau tidak –karena aku menyapa semua orang yang kukenal maupun tak dikenal.

"Ohayou, obaa-san!"

"Ohayou, nee-san!"

"Ohayou, nii-san!"

Aku terlalu senang hari ini. Yah, karena terlalu senang berulang tahun akhirnya aku pun gila. Hahaha, aku bercanda.

Hari ini tepat pada tanggal sembilan maret, aku berulang tahun. Aku sangat senang karena pasti akan banyak hadiah yang datang untukku. Ibuku saja sudah memberikan hadiah berupa uang jajan tambahan tadi pagi. Ayahku juga memberikan hadiah mentah berupa uang untukku. Pasti di sekolah ada banyak kado di atas mejaku atau di laci sepatuku.

Oh iya, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. Eh, tanpa memperkenalkan diri pun kalian pasti sudah tau siapa aku.

Tenten, itu namaku. Seorang gadis SMA berambut cokelat yang di cepol dua. Gaya rambut china gitu. Kebetulan aku ini keturunan china. Kata teman-temanku, aku ini tomboi, asik, lucu, dan seru. Aku memang tomboi. Teman-temanku saja cowok semua.

Kalau kata teman-teman perempuanku, aku ini **menyebalkan**, **genit**, dan **cari perhatian**.

_**Jleb**_ loh waktu aku mendengar komentar mereka tentangku. Rasanya ingin sekali aku menampar mulut mereka dan membunuh mereka. Andai saja tatapan membunuhku bisa langsung membunuh mereka.

Sebenarnya, aku sama sekali tidak punya teman perempuan. Semua temanku adalah laki-laki. Semua siswi memusuhiku dengan alasan aku ini dekat dengan cowok yang mereka suka. Malah ada yang bilang kalau aku ini jadi mainan para teman laki-lakiku. Padahal kami ini hanya bersahabat loh.

Ini adalah beberapa kasus karena aku di musuhi:

.

.

.

**Hyuuga Hinata**

Hinata adalah kekasih dari salah satu sahabatku, Naruto. Dulu kami sering saling sapa setiap bertemu. Dia adalah gadis baik dan manis. Aku dan Hinata juga sekelas.

Tapi, tiba-tiba saja dia jadi cuek padaku. Waktu itu, aku menyapanya karena kebetulan kita berpapasan. Dia malah jalan lurus tanpa menatap atau menyapaku. Seperti tidak menganggapku. Di kelas pun dia jadi cuek banget.

Setiap aku bermain dengan Naruto, aku merasa ada hawa membunuh di dekatku. Hampir seminggu aku merasakan hawa membunuh itu dan juga hampir seminggu aku di cuekin Hinata. Setelah kuselidiki, ternyata hawa membunuh itu datang dari Hinata yang cemburu karena aku dekat dengan Naruto.

_Catatan : memusuhiku karena cemburu._

_._

_._

_._

**Haruno Sakura**

Kalian pasti kenal dengan si ketua klinik sekolahku ini. Sakura adalah teman sekelasku saat kami menduduki bangku SMP. Dia adalah gadis cantik dan baik.

Entah kenapa, dia selalu memberikan tatapan sinis setiap kami bertemu. Bahkan saat aku sakit dan harus ke klinik, dia sama sekali tidak mengurusiku. Tadinya kupikir dia sedang tidak mood mengurusi pasien. Tapi, dia malah langsung sigap mengurusi murid sakit yang baru datang dan tidak menganggapku sama sekali. Aku pun mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Sakura punya dendam padaku.

Aku ini penasaran. Memangnya aku salah apa sih sampai-sampai dia dendam padaku. Aku pun memberanikan diriku untuk menanyakan masalah diantara kami. Begitu aku menanyakan hal itu, dia langsung menjawab dengan nada kesal.

"Aku benci padamu! Berani sekali kau berpacaran dengan Sasuke-_kun_. Jangan pernah dekat denganku lagi!" itulah jawaban yang ia berikan.

Berpacaran? Dengan Uchiha Sasuke si manusia es yang ga akan mencair itu? Ih, maaf ya. Walaupun Sasuke tampan, tapi dia bukan tipeku. Lagipula aku dan Sasuke hanya berteman. Aneh-aneh saja.

_Catatan : memusuhiku karena iri dekat dengan cowok yang disukai. _

_._

_._

_._

**Yamanaka Ino**

Ino adalah gadis paling modis di sekolahku. Ketua klub _Ikebana_ ini tiba-tiba melabrakku. Waktu itu aku sedang pulang sendirian. Dia datang bersama dengan Sakura dan Hinata. Entah apa yang ingin mereka katakan padaku. Aku terlalu malas untuk menanggapi mereka bertiga. Paling mau mengoceh tentang kedekatanku dengan cowok yang mereka suka itu.

Aku paling benci kalau membicarakan soal percintaan. Apa lagi aku disini sebagai orang ketiga di kisah asmara mereka. Padahal aku sama sekali tak melakukan apa-apa. Kami-_sama_, tolong aku!

"Hei," aku menatap malas pada Ino yang memanggilku. Dia berjalan mendekatiku yang diikuti oleh Sakura dan Hinata yang ada di belakangnya.

"Kau yang bernama Tenten itu, eh? Yang genit itu kan?" tanya atau lebih tepatnya sindir Ino padaku. Heh, aku ini tidak genit tau!

"Iya, namaku Tenten. Dan ingat Yamanaka Ino, aku tidak genit!" ucapku sambil menahan amarahku.

Aku melihat Ino tertawa garing sambil memutar kedua bola matanya. Sedangkan Hinata dan Sakura memberikanku tatapan sinis. Aku benar-benar malas menghadapi tiga cewek sangar ini.

"Hei Tenten," panggilnya setelah selesai tertawa. "Kuingatkan padamu. Jangan pernah bersikap genit atau sok akrab dengan teman-teman lelakimu itu. Kalau perlu, kau tidak usah dekat-dekat mereka lagi. Kau hanya bisa menggangu hubungan asmara seluruh siswi di sekolah!" oceh Ino panjang-lebar yang mendapat anggukan dari Sakura dan Hinata.

Kalau aku harus menjauhi teman-temanku, lalu aku harus berteman dengan siapa? Tidak mungkin para perempuan menyebalkan itu akan berteman denganku. Kalau begini sama saja mereka menindasku. Aku tidak terima!

"Hei, Yamanaka Ino. Kuingatkan padamu, juga pada kedua temanmu itu," kataku sambil menunjuk mereka bertiga.

"Sebenarnya aku malas berhadapan dengan kalian bertiga. Tapi karena aku punya hati, aku menghargai jerih payah kalian yang sudah mau datang capek-capek menemuiku," potongku memberikan tatapan sinis pada mereka.

"Mereka, atau pacar dan gebetan kalian, adalah teman-temanku. Oke? Hanya teman tidak lebih. Lagipula aku tidak menyukai mereka. Aku tidak ada niat untuk menggangu asmara kalian, kok. Tolong percaya lah!" jelasku sambil memohon pada mereka bertiga. Aku sudah capek mendapat tatapan sinis setiap hari. Tidak bisakah mereka percaya padaku?

"Bagaimana aku mau percaya? Aku mau mendekati Sai, tapi kau selalu ada dengannya. Dan itu sesalu terjadi setiap aku mendekati Sai. Tidak bisakah kau menjauhinya? Aku... arrgh... benci padamu!" dan untuk kedua kalinya aku dibenci.

_Aku kesal! Kesaaaaaaaal sekali!_

"Mungkin Kau memang tidak berjodoh dengan Sai. Makanya kau tidak bisa mendekatinya. Kau itu telalu genit. Ingat, kau yang genit bukan aku! Sombong sekali kau mentang-mentang terkenal di sekolah. Cewek paling modis? Alah, paling gaya-gayanya plagiat dari majalah. Sudah ya!" dan aku pun langsung pergi meninggalkan ketiga perempuan itu. Sebelumnya aku melihat wajah marah Ino yang sepertinya sakit hati akan ucapanku itu.

_Catatan : memusuhiku karena sakit hati._

_._

_._

_._

Sudah tau kan alasannya? Sebenarnya masih banyak lagi kasus yang menimpa diriku. Oke, contoh singkat satu lagi. Minggu lalu, tiba-tiba saja perutku mulas setelah makan ramen di kantin. Ternyata Temari-senpai memasukan obat cuci perut kedalam ramenku. Sudah bisa ditebak, pasti cemburu karena aku dekat dengan Shikamaru.

Aku jadi benci teman _–atau bisa dikatakan musuh?–_ perempuan di sekolahku. Mereka terlalu berlebihan. Sirik gitu deh karena ga bisa dekat dengan cowok yang mereka suka. Syukurin. Aku jahat? Huh, mereka lebih jahat dariku!

Tapi... sebenarnya aku juga ingin punya teman perempuan.

Aku ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya curhat tentang cowok yang disuka.

Aku ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya _shopping_ ke _mall_ bersama.

Aku ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya berbagi tips kecantikkan.

Aku ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya bergossip.

Aku ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya mempunyai teman perempuan dan menjadi feminin.

Sayangnya semua itu hanya khayalan yang tak akan pernah aku capai.

_Benar. Tak akan tercapai._

_._

**\= Weird, But Awsome Birthday! =/**

_._

"Tenten. _Happy Birthday!_" ucap teman-teman genk-ku setelah aku masuk kekelas. Mereka langsung menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun dengan nada fals mereka. Aku pun bertepuk tangan dan tertawa keras setelah mereka selesai menyanyikan lagu untukku.

"Tenten, our _kaa-san, Otanjoubi Ometetou Gozaimasu_!" ucap Naruto memberikan Hi-5 untukku. Aku pun tertawa dan bertoss-ria dengan Naruto.

Tiba-tiba, Lee datang dan memisahkanku dengan Naruto. _"Our Youth-full Flower, Happy Birthday!"_ ucap Lee sangat bersemangat. Semangat mudanya sampai kerasa.

Kiba juga datang menghampiriku. "Haiya, lu olang hepi birtdey, a~" ucapnya dengan logat china yang biasa kupakai kalau sedang marah. Waduh ngajak ribut nih Kiba.

Dan aku mendapatkan berbagaimacam ucapan ulang tahun dan doa dari teman-temanku. Aku sangat senang. Mereka semua perhatian sekali padaku. Padahal aku sering marah-marah pada mereka.

Ingat loh. Semua temanku itu **laki-laki**, bukan **perempuan**.

"_Arigatou Gozaimasu, minna_. Ga nyangka pagi-pagi udah dapat ucapan sebanyak dan semeriah ini. Dinyanyiin pula! Yah, walaupun suaranya pada fals semua. Tapi, _Domo Arigatou minna_!" ucapku berterima kasih pada mereka.

"Sama-sama, Ten. Semangat muda!" teriak Lee yang masih bersemangat. Dia memang selalu bersemangat sih.

"Kalau gini, pulang sekolah bakal dapet Ramen gratis nih!" ucap Naruto sambil melirikku. Aku pun memukul bahunya pelan dan kami tertawa.

"Asik! Nanti dapet trakriran. Lalala, yeyeye, aye-aye-aye!" Chouji berjoget ria di depan kelas dengan senang. Ya ampun Chouji! Baiklah, aku akan mentraktir mereka semua. Okeh, kali ini aku rela uangku habis.

"Jangan senang-senang dulu," ucap Sasuke dengan wajah tenangnya itu. "Apa kalian sudah mengerjakan PR? Aku yakin belum," tanyanya tenang.

"Hah? PR apa lagi sih? Banyak sekali PR!" keluhku lalu berjalan menuju meja Sasuke. Aku pun duduk di sampingnya. "Sasuke, boleh lihat PR-mu ya? Boleh dong, _please_!" mohonku pada Sasuke. Tidak ada cara lain untuk cepat mengerjakan PR selain menyalin jawaban teman. Ya, itu kebiasaan kami.

"Aku juga, ya! Kemarin malam aku tidur terlalu cepat. Boleh kah? Boleh lah," dan Naruto pun langsung mengambil bukunya dan bergegas menyalin PR Sasuke. Disusul denganku, Lee, Kiba, dan Sai yang ternyata lupa _–atau malas?–_ mengejakan PR. Sasuke hanya menghela napas melihat kami yang saling tarik-menarik bukunya itu.

"Semoga saja kau jadi rajin di hari ulang tahunmu ini, Ten." ucap Neji yang duduk di seberang meja Sasuke kepadaku. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan memeletkan lidahku.

"_Nani?_ Dasar bocah!" katanya lalu mengacak-acak poniku. Hei, Neji! Kenapa kau suka sekali mengacak poniku, sih?

"Ehehehe. _Peace_!" ucapku sambil membentuk _V_ dengan kedua jariku. Neji hanya tertawa kecil melihatku. Dan aku pun kembali melakukan aktivitasku, menyalin PR Sasuke.

"_Psst. Lihat, Tenten mendekati mereka lagi!"_

"_Dasar genit! Apa yang akan dia lakukan di hari ulang tahunnya ini? Huh,"_

"_Kenapa ga cepet mati aja sih dia?!"_

Aku berusaha menahan emosiku saat mendengar bisik-bisik suara para perempuan itu yang terdengan jelas di telingaku. Sangat menyebalkan. Pagi-pagi ini mereka sudah membangungkan emosiku yang tadi tertidur tenang. Perempuan memang menyebalkaaaaan!

Aku melirik mereka. Dan mereka sedang memberikan tatapan sinis sambil berbisik-bisik kepadaku. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan hari ini? Apa yang akan mereka ucapkan padaku nanti? Apa mereka akan melabrakku juga, heh?

_Kami-sama, semoga hari ini aku baik-baik saja._

_._

_._

_**\= Weird, But Awsome Birthday! =/**_

_._

_._

_Kring..._

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Tandanya semua murid akan bersorak sorai kesenangan. Ada juga yang berkata "Yah!" dengan nada kecewa sambil yes-yes-in tangan. Ada yang bilang, "Yah, baru juga mikir!". Dan perkataan _fake_ lainnya. Benar, kan?

Kini, aku dan Neji sedang mengantarkan buku agenda kelas kami yang harus diantarkan kepada Guy-_sensei_. Senang rasanya. Ya, tentu saja senang. Karena aku berjalan berdua dan berdampingan dengan Hyuuga Neji. Cowok yang akhir-akhir ini sering mampir di pikiranku.

Setomboi-tomboinya aku, aku ini tetap perempuan. Bisa merasakan jatuh cinta. Tidak salah, kan?

"–ten, Tenten? Halo?" Aku langsung tersadar begitu melihat tangan Neji yang melambai-lambai di depanku. Neji menatapku dengan tatapan khawati.

"Kau kenapa? Apa yang kau pikirkan? Ceritakan saja," ucap Neji dengan nada khawatirnya.

Seketika pipiku merona malu. Aku pun menundukkan kepalaku supaya Neji tidak melihat wajahku ini. "_Eto_... Aku tidak apa-apa, Neji. Tidak ada masalah dan tidak ada yang aku pikirkan," bohongku.

Kalau aku menjawab jujur pertanyaan Neji, ia bisa tau perasaanku. Oh, tidak–tidak–tidak. Bisa jadi aku pingsan di tempat dan musuhku akan tambah banyak. Oke, jangan sampai Neji tau. Tunggu waktu yang tepat saja.

"Dasar pembohong cilik!" dan lagi-lagi Neji mengacak-acak poniku.

_Teruslah mengacak-acak poniku. Karena aku merasa sangat senang saat kau menyentuh kepalaku. Nyaman._

"Aku bukan pembohong, Neji!" ucapku gemas sambil memukul pelan lengan Neji. Ia malah menertawaiku. Aku pun hendak memukul Neji lagi. Sialnya, Neji sudah berlari jauh meninggalkanku. Mau tak mau, aku pun mengejarnya.

_Sudah seperti film India saja, ya._

Di perjalananku mengejar Neji, aku merasa banyak sepasang mata yang memperhatikanku. Menatapku dengan tatapan sinis. Tatapan yang selalu kudapatkan di kelas. Tatapan yang sangat kubenci.

Sudahlah Tenten. Lupakan saja mereka yang sirik padamu. Hari ini kau berulang tahun. Buatlah hari ini menjadi hari paling bahagia. Lupakan semuanya. Baiklah!

Ah. Akhirnya Neji berhenti berlari juga. Capek juga berlari mengejarnya sambil membawa setumpuk buku agenda kelasku. Aku pun mengatur napasku sambil berjalan menuju Neji yang diam menatap sesuatu.

Eh? Bukankah itu loker sepatuku? Itu loh yang ditatap Neji. Ada apa dengan lokerku sampai-sampai Neji diam dan wajahnya seperti kaget gitu? Aku pun mempercepat langkahku. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan firasat buruk.

_Eh?_

Aku terdiam begitu melihat selembar kertas yang tertempel di lokerku. Perlahan aku meletakkan buku-buku di lantai. Aku langsung mengambil kertas itu dengan kesal. Kertas yang bertuliskan : _"Otanjoubi Omedetou Gozaimasu, Tenten. Semoga Cepat Mati!"._

"Tenten, jangan dipikirkan. Cuekin aja!" ucap Neji yang menatapku dengan kasihan. Aku hanya meremukkan kertas itu tanpa menyahuti Neji.

_Rasanya sesak! Sakit di hati. Perih._

"Ugh. Bau amis apa ini?" ucap Neji tiba-tiba. Aku pun ikut mencium. Ugh, benar-benar amis. Sepertinya bau bangkai.

Tiba-tiba aku membelalakan mataku. Apa jangan-jangan bau ini... Ah, langsung saja aku membuka loker sepatuku dan... "Kyaaaaa! Tikus mati!" jeritku menjauhi lokerku.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?" Neji terlihat sangat marah. Kami-samaaaaaa... Ada apa ini?

_Byurrr._

Tiba-tiba saja tubuhku basah. Aku dan Neji refleks melihat keatas. Ternyata ada segerombolan siswi yang menertawaiku. Salah satu dari mereka adalah Karin. Dialah yang menyiramku. Lihat saja ada ember di tangannya.

"Otanjoubi Omedetou Gozaimasu, Tenten. Ini hadiah untukmu. _C'mon Girls_!" ucap Karin dengan nada mengejekku.

Dan detik berikutnya, aku merasa seperti terjebak dalam hujan. Tapi ini bukan hujan air, melainkan hujan telur. Lalu, aku merasa seperti sedang di dandani dengan bedak. Sayangnya itu bukan bedak, tapi tepung.

"Tenten!" Neji langsung memelukku. Melindungiku dari telur dan tepung itu. Percuma, Neji. Justru kau jadi kotor karena melindungiku.

Tiba-tiba cairan hangat mengalir dari ujung mataku. Aku menangis. Ya, menangis. Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan tangisan ini. Dan lama-kelamaan, tangisan ini semakin kencang. Membuat hujan telur dan tepung berhenti seketika.

Kurasa, semua orang tengah menatapku sekarang. Neji masih tetap memelukku. Dan sekarang dia mengelus punggungku. Mencoba menenangkanku.

Dan tiba-tiba, pandanganku menjadi buyar dan gelap. Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Apa aku buta? Eh, aku tidak mau buta!

"Neji, bagaimana ini? Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa! Aku buta!" ucapku panik mencoba mencai sosok Neji.

"Tenten kau mau pingsan. Hei tolong, Tenten pingsan!" teriak Neji panik.

_Hah? Pingsan?_

Dan aku kehilangan kesadaranku.

.

.

**\= Weird, But Awsome Birthday! =/**

.

.

"Eungh," perlahan aku membuka mataku. Perlahan cahaya mulai masuk ke mataku. Perlahan pula aku melihat berbagaimacam wajah. Dan sampai penglihatanku normal, aku melihat teman-temanku yang menatapku dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Tenten. Syukurlah kau sudah sadar," ucap Naruto terlihat senang.

"Hoi semua! Tenten sudah sadar!" teriak Kiba senang.

"Ugh, aku dimana?" Aku berusaha untuk mendudukkan diriku. Berat rasanya. Untung saja Lee membantuku.

"Kau ada di klinik, Ten. Tadi kau pingsan," jawab Sai. Oh ya, aku baru ingat kalau tadi aku pingsan. Badanku sangat lemas waktu itu.

"Tenten, bagaimana perasaanmu? Kau baik, kan? Kami sudah mendengar semuanya dari Neji. Lihat saja, aku akan menghajar perempuan-perempuan itu!" ucap Lee sambil meninjukan udara dengan kedua tangannya dengan serius.

"Memangnya kau berani?" ceplos Sasuke dengan nada datarnya.

"Tidak." ucap Lee polos yang langsung mendapat jitakan dari Naruto. Aku pun tertawa melihat mereka.

"Yey! Tenten sudah kembali seperti semula!" sorak Kiba dan diikuti oleh sorak teman-temanku yang lainnya.

"Tenten. Lupakan saja hal yang tadi. Jangan dipikirkan," ucap Neji sambil menepuk bahuku. Aku mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum lemah kepadanya.

"Oh ya, kami punya hadiah untukmu!" kata Naruto lalu mengambil sebuah kado dari kolong ranjang klinik. Ia meletakan kado itu diatas kakiku.

"Apa itu?" tanyaku sambil menatap bingung pada sebuah kado yang terbungkus tidak rapih.

"Merepotkan. Buka saja. Kau akan tau," jawab Shikamaru seperti biasanya.

Dan aku pun membuka kado itu. Setelah berhasil membuka bungkusnya, aku mengangkat penutup kotak kado itu. Aku mengambil sebuah jaket baseball berwarna merah yang khas dengan model cowoknya.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau suka? Kami patungan loh!" tanya Kiba dengan energik.

Ya. Aku sangat senang. Tapi... Tapi... Aku mau yang modelnya perempuan. Aku mau yang memberikan kadonya itu adalah perempuan.

"Aku... ingin punya teman perempuan," ucapku tanpa kusadari. Mereka langsung menatapku dengan heran.

"Aku ingin dapat boneka. Aku ingin dapat perhiasan. Aku ingin dapat jaket perempuan. Aku ini punya teman perempuan. Hiks. Huwaaaa," dan tangisanku pun kembali pecah.

Mereka hanya diam sambil menatapku. Sepertinya mereka kecewa padaku.

"Ayo... Ayo kita pergi," Naruto berkata dengan lirih. Perlahan, mereka semua meninggalkanku. Dan aku benar-benar sendirian di klinik setelah kudengar suara pintu tertutup rapat. Dan aku pun menunduk.

Bodoh. Aku memang benar-benar bodoh. Sangat bodoh. Sekarang teman-temanku marah padaku. Aku sudah tidak punya teman lagi. _Tenten no Baka!_

_Krieet._

Aku langsung mengangkat kepalaku begitu mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Aku membelalakkan mataku begitu melihat...

... melihat teman-temanku kembali datang dengan dandanan ala perempuan.

"_Ohayou_, Tenten-_chan_! Perkenalkan, namaku **Naruko**. Ini **Sasuka** dan ini **Nejimi**!" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk Sasuke dan Neji yang tertunduk malu.

"Ah, apa kabarmu? Namaku **Leeko**!" ucap Lee mendekatiku dan memberikanku _wink_ genitnya.

"**Shinoka**, jangan berdiri di depan pintu dong. Ayo masuk!" panggil Kiba kepada Shino yang tertunduk malu di depan pintu klinik.

"Hei, **Kibane**. Kau kemanakan sisirku, eh?" panggil Naruto kepada Kiba. Dan Kiba pun memberikan sisir berwarna _pink_ bermotif Hello Kitty pada Naruto.

"**Shikaru**, **Chourura**, jangan pasang tampang bete dong! Semangat!" ucap Lee memanggil Shikamaru dan Chouji yang sedang _sweatdrop_.

"Merepotkan," ucap Shikamaru sambil memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Ternyata kalian cantik juga kalau jadi perempuan," ucap Sai yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"_Ohayou_, **Saichan**. Lama sekali datangnya!" sahut Naruto kepada Sai yang dibalas dengan senyumannya.

"Oh ya. Hari ini Tenten-_chan_ berulang tahun. Ayo kita nyanyikan lagu untuknya!" ajak Naruto dengan suara perempuannya. Dan semua puk menyanyikan lagu _Happy Birthday_ untuk yang kedua kalinya dengan suara seriosa.

"_Otanjoubi Omedetou Gozaimasu, _Tenten_-chan_. Ini hadiah untukmu!" ucap mereka semua yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan sebuah kado yang terbungkus rapih.

Aku mengambil kado itu dan membukanya. Aku mengeluarkan sebuah boneka panda dan jaket baseball berwarna _pink_ dengan model perempuan dari dalam kado itu. Aku membelalak kaget melihat hal ini.

"Bagaimana Tenten? Apa kau suka?" tanya Neji dengan hati-hati. Aku menatap Neji. Lalu aku bergantian menatap mereka yang juga menatapku dengan penuh harapan.

"_Hmph_... Hahahahaha!" Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat mereka semua. Aku tertawa bahagia. Sangat bahagia. Mereka rela menjadi perempuan hanya untukku. Kalian sangat luarbiasa!

"_Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu, minna_!" ucapku berterima kasih dengan sangat tulus. Mereka pun tersenyum melihatku.

"Eto. O-ohayou, Tenten-chan." Aku langsung menatap kearah pintu. Aku kaget melihat Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata yang sedang membawakan kue berbentuk panda. Mereka berjalan mendekatiku dengan senyuman.

"_Otanjoubi Omedetou Gozaimasu_, Tenten. Maaf kalau selama ini kita jahat padamu!" ucap Sakura tertunduk bersalah.

"_Hontou ni Gomenasai_!" mereka bertiga menunduk dihadapanku. Awalnya aku kaget. Lalu, aku menyuruh mereka kembali tegak.

"Sudahlah. Aku sudah memaafkan kalian," ucapku memberikan senyuman manis pada mereka bertiga. Dan mereka pun membalas senyumanku.

"Ya sudah tunggu apa lagi? Ayo tiup lilinnya!" ucap Kiba heboh.

Hinata meletakkan kue itu di atas pahaku. Aku menatap mereka semua satu per satu sambil tersenyum.

_Fiuh._ Aku meniup lilinnya.

Walaupun ini adalah ulan tahun teraneh dalam hidupku, tapi aku senang bisa berkumpul bersama teman-temanku!

_Arigatou, minna!_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

_The End_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Omake :**_

"Kau benar-benar cantik loh, Neji!" ledek Tenten dengan wajah jahilnya. Ia menertawai Neji yang kini tertunduk malu. Mereka berdua sedang di perjalanan pulang setelah merayakan ulang tahun Tenten di klinik sekolah.

"Kalau bukan karenamu, aku tidak akan melakukan hal konyol ini!" ucap Neji sedikit kesal karena di tertawai. Ini malah membuat Tenten tambah tertawa.

Tapi, Neji terlihat senang melihat Tenten yang tertawa bahagia. Terlihat sangat manis baginya. Oh ya, asal kalian tau kalau Neji sudah lama menyukai Tenten. Dan hari ini –tepat ulang tahun Tenten, ia berencana untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Tapi, Neji terlalu malu.

"Tenten," panggil Neji serius dan menatap Tenten. Ia menghentikan langkahnya, otomatis Tenten ikut berhenti.

"Hm," Tenten pun menoleh menatap Neji.

"_Maukahkaumenjadipacarku_?" tanya Neji malu-malu dengan cepat tanpa jeda. Muncul semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

Tenten menatap Neji dengan bingung. "Hah? Apa kau bilang? Kau... tidak bercanda, kan?" tanya Tenten menyakinkan.

"Iya. Aku serius!" jawab Neji serius.

"Tapi aku kan tidak suka acar. Untuk apa kau memberikanku acar?" ucap Tenten dengan wajah polosnya.

Neji menepuk dahinya pelan. Seluruh wajahnya memerah. Muncul urat-urat di kepalanya tanda kesal.

"Sudah. Lupakan saja!" Neji pun mempercepat langkahnya.

"Ya! Neji tunggu!" panggil Tenten berusaha mengejar Neji.

Sayang sekali kau salah dengar, Tenten. Lain kali, kalau ulang tahun minta hadiah _cotton buds_, ya!

_._

_._

_._

_._

_The End_

* * *

_Otanjoubi Omedetou Gozaimasu_, Tenten-chan! :D

Maaf telat sehari. Soalnya waktu aku mau selesai-in fic ini kemarin malah ga ada laptopnya! u,u

Maaf ya kalau banyak typo. Biasa, keyboardnya rusak huwaaaa mau ganti tapi ga ada uang u,u

Ini sudah aku edit. Kalau masih ada typo maaf ya!

Oke, Let's Review minna! :D

**Thanks for Read and Let's Review! :D**


End file.
